1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the treatment of Patulous Eustachian tube syndrome and atrophic rhinitis.
In humans, sounds of the environment are transmitted to the brain via the external, middle and inner ear structures. The middle ear is an air-filled cavity which contains an eardrum attached to a small set of hearing bones used to transmit sound through the cavity to the inner ear. In order for the eardrum to vibrate freely, the air pressure on both sides of the eardrum should be equal. The Eustachian tube is a narrow passage connecting the middle ear space to the back of the nose (nasopharynx). It is approximately 37 mm long and is slightly hour-glass shaped, flattened anterioposteriorly. The lateral one-third of the Eustachian tube (tympanic segment) is made of bone, while the medial two-thirds (pharyngeal segment) is cartilaginous. A constriction at the junction of the bony and cartilaginous segments, called the isthmus, may be as narrow as 1.0 mm by 1.5 mm. This tube permits the intermittent passage of air to or from the middle ear space to maintain equal pressure on both sides of the eardrum. Normally, this tube is closed, except during swallowing or yawning and the like. In its normal closed state, the Eustachian tube prevents the sounds of chewing and breathing from passing into the middle ear space and interfering with the normal hearing of environmental sounds or conversation.
Disorders of the Eustachian tube and nasal mucosa include:
a. Hyperpatent Disorders of the Eustachian tube
In some individuals the Eustachian tube lumen is abnormally open continuously or intermittently. When the tube is open, it allows the sounds of respiration and speech to pass directly through the patent Eustachian tube to the middle ear sound-receiving mechanism. These individuals are very uncomfortable and frequently complain of a "plugged ear." They also complain of autophony (hearing their own voice while speaking) and of hearing amphoric sounds in their ear--similar to the sound of air being blown across the mouth of an uncapped bottle.
The synonyms for patulous Eustachian tube syndrome include abnormal patent Eustachian tube, semi-patulous Eustachian tube or hyper-patent Eustachian tube.
b. Atrophic Rhinitis
Atrophic rhinitis is a condition in which the nasal mucosa become dry, causing nasal discomfort. The patients usually develop a habit of sniffing in an attempt to continuously clear the nasal mucosa.
2. Background Art
In the past, various medical treatments have been recommended for patulous Eustachian tube syndrome. These include nasal insufflation of boric acid-salicylic acid power, local application of liquid silver nitrate, or diathermy. Surgical procedures have been advocated, including the injection of paraffin, Teflon or collagen into the wall around the Eustachian tube opening. None of these treatments have been consistently successful.
Patients with atrophic rhinitis have attempted to relieve their symptoms by using different ointments, creams or hormones to coat the nasal mucosa. These procedures also have not been consistently successful.